Shadow Projects
It appeared on Bear in the Big Blue House, The Book of Pooh, It's a Big Big World, Between The Lions. and Splaat And Spiffy Show Although Both Shows No Longer Re-Air On Disney Jr. But they can be found on VHS or DVD. Scare Factor: Low. It depends on what sound the dog makes. However, it's harmless. Variants Scare Factor: Low. On Some Episodes of Bear In The Big Blue House and Splaat and Spiffy Show The Dog Makes a Different Sound Byte Instead of Barking, jn * In Share, Bear, the dog quacks like a duck. * In Dirt, I Love You So!, the dog oinks like a pig. * In Summer Cooler, the dog makes a "beep beep" sound like the sound of a car's horn. * In Spring Fever, the dog croaks like a frog. * In Lost Thing, the dog quacks like a different duck. * In Listen Up!, the dog hoots like an owl. ** In Raiders of the Lost Cheese, the dog squalls like a pelican. ** In The Big Blue Housecall, the dog laughs like Doc Hogg. ** In Look What I Made, the dog says "grabby grabby" in Treelo's voice. ** In Love is All You Need, the dog makes kissing sounds. ** In It's a Mystery to Me, the dog chirps like a bird. ** In As Different as Day and Night, the dog says "Go Daddy!". In Treelo's voice. ** In The Way I Feel Today, the dog says "yep yep" in a voice that sounds like a child's voice. ** In Scientific Bear, the dog makes a "boing boing" sound. ** In Call it a Day, the dog says "woop woop". *** In Lost and Found, the dog quacks like Harry. *** In Morning Glory, the dog meows twice. *** In The Tutter Family Reunion, the dog says "Thank You" in a male voice. *** In Bats are People Too, the dog says "Later!" in Tutter's voice. *** In the TV version of A Berry Bear Christmas, the dog says "Happy Holidays!" in Treelo's voice. *** In To Clean or Not To Clean, a different bark sound is heard. *** In Splaat as Today the dog says Klasky Csupo *** In Spiffy vs Spiffy.exe the dog says Spiffy *** And Spiffy Ever After The dog say Your Watching Treehouse *** There is a variant with the URL www.shadowprojects.com below the logo. Category:Logos that contain dogs Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Black Logos Category:White Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:VHS Logos Category:Top Pages Category:Logos that scare the White Puffle Category:Logos that scare Dora Category:Logos that scare Caillou Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that scare timmylogo Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that could not scare p9p9p Category:Logos That scare Mario Face Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:Digimon Emperor's Minions Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that make babies cry. Category:Logos that shouldn't exist Category:Logos that scare Screen Gems Category:Logos that could not scare ScratchPlug Category:Logos with Dogs Category:Logos that scare We Bare Bears Category:Logos with dogs Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Muggle-Born Category:Slytherins Category:Mario & Luigi Vs Logos Category:Flagged Video Logos Category:FawnComedian's favorite logos Category:Cute logos Category:Cute Logos Category:Logos that scare Jacob630 Category:Scary Logos Category:Logos that do not scare PBS66 Category:Why and how do these logos scare people? Category:Logos That Could Scare Zach Elliott Category:Taken From The Book Of Pooh Category:Logos that could scare Mushroom Kingdom People Category:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog likes Category:Logos that could not scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog hates Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Tom and Jerry Category:Logos that scare Chowder Category:Logos that scare Chuck E. Cheese Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos that scare SwaySway and Buhdeuce Category:Logos that scare Mordecai and Rigby Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Holy ROBLOXIAN Category:Logos that Krunk (Dexter's Laboratory) hates/likes Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1997 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:Logos that drive Fliqpy insane (HTF) Category:Logos that make Nutty go hyper (HTF) Category:Logos that pop Mime's head off (HTF) Category:Logos with Lions Category:S Category:H Category:A Category:D Category:O Category:W Category:P Category:I Category:C Category:T Category:U Category:R Category:E Category:S! Category:VERY OLD Category:Logos that are so scary that you should go to hell for 666 years and then get killed by Scratchers at 3 AM and they send you to minecraft and, I DON'T KNOW............................................................... STOP IT!!! Scratch is soooooo banned Category:Logos that freaking scare the hell out of people for some really weird reason nobody knows why Category:Logos that are so scary that British Gas is a British Gas where you British Gas gets killed Bareny gets killed Barney gest killed by Dave bareny barney barney barney. Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Logos that Natsu Drageneel hates Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber sad Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that make Bloosom cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Mabel Pines Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that scare Unikitty Category:Logos that make Bliss cry Category:Logos that make Star Butterfly cry Category:Logos that make Mabel Pines cry Category:Logos that make Oishi Kawaii cry Category:Logos that make Lola Loud cry Category:Logos that make Leni Loud cry Category:Logos that make Luan Loud cry Category:Logos that make Luna Loud cry Category:Logos that make Lori Loud cry Category:Logos that make Lucy Loud cry Category:Logos that make Lily Loud cry Category:Noooooooooooooo! Category:Logos that make De Li cry Category:Logos that make Nok Tok cry Category:Logos that make Yojojo cry Category:Logos that make Lau Lau cry Category:Logos that make The Piplings cry Category:Logos that make Nepo cry Category:Logos that make Panna cry Category:Logos that make Razu cry Category:Logos that make Limo cry Category:Logos that make Hatsune Miku cry Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Logos that make Unikitty cry Category:Logos that scare Connerbross Category:Logos that scare Conner the Cat Category:Logos with too many categories!!!